1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electrical lighting devices, and more particularly to an LED lamp using at least one single-chip or multi-chip light-emitting-diode (“LED”), and a shade module which minimizing glare.
2. Description of the Related Art
For years, people have used traditional incandescent or fluorescence lighting apparatus in order to address their interior lighting concerns. However, such lighting apparatus presents a number of drawbacks. For example, the popular halogen apparatus presents the following drawbacks, such as relatively high power consumption, inefficiency of light dispersion due to the placement of its metal shield in the line sight of the halogen bulb, and its limited effectiveness in preventing glare from the halogen bulb.
Recently, a number of LED lighting apparatuses have been designed to replace the halogen apparatus, as well as other traditional incandescent or fluorescence lighting apparatuses. Typically, in such LED lighting apparatuses, the LED light source is located at the center of a reflector with its light emission directed outward from the reflector. Additional, there are LED lighting apparatuses which use multiple LEDs with their light emissions directed outward from one or more reflectors. These configurations are unable to achieve narrow beam angles, and result in considerable glare since observers are not shielded from the LED light source. Further, these configurations inefficiently distribute heat; thereby, making the use of high-powered LEDs in these configurations practically prohibitive.